bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kodoku ni Dance in vain
Romanized Title Kodoku ni Dance in vain Japanese Title 孤独にDance in vain English Title Dance in vain all alone Music Otsuki Hiroyuki Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1988 Romaji Rough na hair style show window de kimete Madara na building hade ni yowasetekureru Itsumodoori no "konya kagiri no party" (one night party) Kigatsukeba kurikaeshi ni me ga mawaru yo Dance in vain all alone Kodoku no mae de show time Dance in vain all alone Uzuku youna suriru okure Mahiru no subway utsumuki ashi wo konde Mune no oku atsui shisen wo kanjiteru Fukikomu kaze ni mi wo furuwase (shake my body) Kigatsukeba dokoka ni muri iki ga tsumaru yo Dance in vain all alone Kodoku no mae de show time Dance in vain all alone Munashisa ni kanashibari sa Dance in vain all alone Kodoku no mae de show time Dance in vain all alone Uzuku na youna dead stock no suriru give me Dance in vain all alone Dance in vain all alone Mou gaman dekinai no sa Dance... Maboroshi ni mukete gia ire (drive me crazy) Karamawari ga mietekuru it will last forever Dance in vain all alone Kodoku no mae de show time Dance in vain all alone Munashisa ni kanashibari sa Dance in vain all alone Kodoku no mae de show time Dance in vain all alone Uzuku youna suriru okure Dance... Japanese ラフなヘアスタイル ショーウィンドウできめて まだらなビルディング はでに酔わせてくれる いつもどおり゛今夜かぎりのParty゛ night party 気がつけば くりかえしに 目がまわるよ Dance in vain all alone 孤独の前で Show time Dance in vain all alone うずくようなスリルおくれ 真昼のサブウェイ うつむき 足を組んで 胸の奥 熱い視線を感じてる ふきこむ風に身をふるわせmy body 気がつけば どこかに無理 息がつまるよ Dance in vain all alone 孤独の前で Show time Dance in vain all alone むなしさに 金縛りさ Dance in vain all alone 孤独の前で Show time Dance in vain all alone うずくようなデッドストックのスリルを give me Dance in vain all alone Dance in vain all alone もう がまんできないのさ Dance・・・・ 幻にむけて ギア入れme crazy 空回りが 見えてくる It will last forever Dance in vain all alone 孤独の前で Show time Dance in vain all alone むなしさに 金縛りさ Dance in vain all alone 孤独の前で Show time Dance in vain all alone うずくようなスリルおくれ Dance・・・・ English Deciding on the rought hair style in the display window Captivated by the flashy marble building It's the usual one night party (one night party) Before I know it my eyes are spinning once again Dance in vain all alone A lonliness before the show time Dance in vain all alone Give me an aching thrill Head hangs down and legs are crossed on the midday subway Feeling a hot glance deep into my chest My body trembling in the blowing wind (shake my body) Before I know it I overdid it somewhere and I choke Dance in vain all alone A lonliness before the show time Dance in vain all alone The emptyness paralyzes me Dance in vain all alone A lonliness before the show time Dance in vain all alone Give me an aching dead stock thrill Dance in vain all alone Dance in vain all alone I can't stand it anymore Dance.... As you get close to the illusion get in gear (drive me crazy) I can see the spinning wheels it will last forever Dance in vain all alone A lonliness before the show time Dance in vain all alone The emptyness paralyzes me Dance in vain all alone A lonliness before the show time Dance in vain all alone Give me an aching thrill Dance....